


The Things We Hold On To

by waterofthemoon



Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [3]
Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Dildos, Intimacy, It's Sentimental Demon Hours, M/M, Mutual Pining, One Shot, Romance, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:40:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24950206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waterofthemoon/pseuds/waterofthemoon
Summary: Crowley never wanted Aziraphale to find the things he's kept over the centuries - especially not one very private collection in particular (it's his sex toys).
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Name That Author/Guess The Author Challenge Fills [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805698
Comments: 7
Kudos: 108
Collections: Name That Author Round Five: After Dark Redux





	The Things We Hold On To

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Name That Author round 5 (after dark) in the GO Events Discord! The prompt was, "There is a door that should never be open. It's open."

Crowley has a closet he never meant Aziraphale to open.

It's more of a pocket dimension, really. It contains a lot of stuff he hoped Aziraphale would never find out about, namely: an assortment of increasingly explicit religious art commissioned over centuries, a stack of preserved ticket stubs and playbills, a single feather nicked from Aziraphale's shop… and Crowley's sex toy collection.

Crowley's not _embarrassed_ about having a sex toy collection or anything. It's been a long, _hard_ six thousand years, and he's got them all, from carved stone dildos to sparkly clit vibrators.

He just didn't think Aziraphale would ever see them or ask about them—much less ask to _use_ them on him.

"That's it," Aziraphale says. Crowley feels the cool, blunt tip of a glass dildo at his entrance, guided by Aziraphale's steady, patient hands. "Oh—you're so wonderful, taking this for me. I'd like to know what you think about, when you use these."

And that's really what has Crowley squirming. Not Aziraphale knowing exactly how he gets himself off, but the proximity of that knowledge to everything else behind that closed door. Crowley's own private spank bank and scrapbook, starring himself and one fussy, beautiful angel.

"You," he manages to say. "I think about you."

Aziraphale pushes the glass toy in a little deeper, and Crowley pants and bears down on it, trying to take more. "Oh, really?"

He doesn't even seem surprised. "Always have, probably always will," Crowley rambles. "Your _cock_ , Aziraphale. Fuck, that's good."

"I think about you, too," Aziraphale says. Crowley snaps his eyes up to look at him. Aziraphale blushes, incongruously with the little twist he gives the dildo as he drives it against Crowley's prostate. "When I—well, I'm sure you can guess. I've got a bit of a collection myself."

And that's too much for Crowley to take. Thinking about Aziraphale getting off after an evening spent together, using toys on himself, moaning Crowley's _name_ , while Crowley was probably doing the same at his flat—he comes, just like that, without either of them even getting a hand around him.

"Oh, you're lovely," Aziraphale says. He withdraws the dildo, and Crowley groans at the loss. "Oh, Crowley. I very much want to fuck you."

"Yes," Crowley says. "Fuck, yes, I want you in me. Please, angel, come on."

Aziraphale slicks himself up and eases in, his cock hotter and more relenting than any toy. Crowley takes all of him and almost comes again from knowing that's _Aziraphale_ inside of him. Aziraphale, who knows all his secrets now and still wants to be here.

Their lips find each other's as Aziraphale comes, spilling inside Crowley with a relieved groan. Crowley pulls him close and kisses him through it. Everything he's fantasized about, and all it took was opening a door.

As if on cue, Aziraphale leans down and brushes his lips against the shell of Crowley's ear. "Perhaps, if you like," Aziraphale says, "we could try using the feather next."


End file.
